Adora's Tale
by NittanyChick11
Summary: COMPLETE FBI Agent Adora Sinclair is on a dangerous mission. She encounters the Hardyz and her life changes forever. Also contains Y2J.


This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Somewhere outside of Raleigh North Carolina.  
  
"Adora can you hear me what's going on?" yelled Agent Marcus Smith into his headset.  
  
"Lower your voice Marcus It's hard enough to hear as it is with the wind blowing through this place. It looks like Dominic's making the deliverer to the Hernandez boys. Damn." Yelled Adora as Marcus heard the guns firing in the background.  
  
" I'm coming in.," said Marcus as he jumped through a window twenty feet away from the drug bust. "Freeze your under arrest."  
  
"Run Marcus we got to get out of here NOW." Said Adora as she fired at the dealers as the fired back at her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Marcus we got to get out of this building now." Whispered Adora as peered out of the room she was hiding in.  
  
"Adora I'm in the room right below you, we need to regroup so we are not..AAGH" yelled Marcus as Adora heard gunshots firing and Marcus hitting the floor.  
  
"MARCUS" yelled Adora as she ran down the stairs to her partner.  
  
As Adora ran into the room her partner was laying in a puddle of blood.  
  
"Marcus oh Marcus" whispered Adora as she held her partners head.  
  
"Adora..get out of here it's too late for me. You need to go don't let them get away with this..Get out of here before they get you too." Said Marcus very weak.  
  
"No..Marcus" said Adora with tears in her eyes as the drug dealers fired at her one grazing of her side "Aagh"  
  
"Get out of her sweet pea."said Marcus as he gave her one last knowing smile.  
Adora ran as she felt another bullet rip into her shoulder. She had no idea where she was going they were out in a small town in the middle of nowhere she ran into the woods as it started to pour down rain with even a little bit of sleet. It was a very cold spring day and all Adora was wearing was a short black skirt with a matching jacket for she was to intercept the drug dealers and pull the wool over their eyes. But somehow the whole plan got botched up. And now she was running in the woods.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
Adora could see lights from a farm house up ahead she was freezing and she was very tired she lost the shooters in the woods a mile back but she knew they were still following her she was leaving a blood trail and she knew they where following it. She pounded on the door with her good arm and winced from the coldness and the pain.  
  
"Who could that be this late at night." Said Matt Hardy as his brother Jeff answered the door. A very wet, freezing, and bleeding Adora fell into Jeff's arms.  
  
"Please help me they're following me." Said Adora as Matt held her up with Jeff. "Agent Adora Sinclair FBI..I was trying to break up a drug deal with my partner it got botched they are only about fifteen minutes behind me and their following the blood trail I left."  
  
"Jeff get out there and secure the grounds. I'm getting her fixed up we got to get her to a hospital" Said Matt  
  
"NO, no hospital they'll look there first besides I hate hospitals my parents died in a hospital. Please don't take me there." Said Adora with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay, I've already sewed Jeff once I'll sew you up too." Said Matt as he picked Adora up and carried her upstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Did you get her sewed up?" asked Jeff as he walked into the bedroom that Adora occupied.  
  
"Yes, have you seen anyone?" asked Matt as he finished wrapping her ribs up.  
  
"They're heading up the driveway now. What should we do?" asked Jeff.  
  
"I have no idea." Said Matt as he washed his hands off in the bathroom adjoining the room.  
  
"I'm sorry guys I've put you in a bad place I should go." Said Adora as she tried to get up out of the bed Matt pushed her back down.  
  
"Your not going anywhere we're in this together." Said Matt as Jeff motioned for him to go out into the hall with him.  
  
"What's up Jeff?" asked Matt as Jeff told him about a plan he had.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"What were you an Jeff talking about." Asked Adora as she tried to sit up and keep her modesty about her pulling the sheet up to her chest.  
  
"A plan." Said Matt as he walked towards Adora and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"And what is the plan.."asked Adora looking into Matt's eyes.  
  
"It seems Jeff just got home from seeing his fiancée, while his brother and wife just got back from their honeymoon..."said Matt as he looked into the prettiest green eyes he ever saw.  
  
"Okay.."said Adora as they heard Jeff talking to the people who just barged into the house. Matt took his shirt off and crawled into the bed beside her as they heard Jeff yelling at the men to not barge in on his brother and wife. "Matt" whispered Adora as Matt leaned down and kissed her trying not to put to much pressure on her side or shoulder.  
  
"Hey I told you my brother and his wife are in there...their occupied if you get the meaning." Said Jeff as the older Hernandaz boy barged into the room to see Matt kissing a very attractive girl.  
  
"Hey excuse me my wife and I are a little busy here." Said Matt pulling Adora against his chest to keep her covered from the older man's eyes as they roamed her petite body. "Buddy you better stop looking at her like that."  
  
"Jimmy she's not here let's go." Said the older fellow glancing at Adora before he left the room.  
  
"Come on Jeff we better make sure they leave." Said Matt as he picked his shirt up of the floor. "Here wear this" as he handed his shirt to a very shocked Adora before walking out of the room.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Everything's secure on the left side of the ranch." Said Jeff as he walked in to the kitchen were Matt gave him a cup of coffee. "She'll be lucky if she doesn't get pneumonia it's pretty cold out there."  
  
"Yeah it is, everything's secure on the right side of the ranch too. We better check on her before we go to bed ourselves." Said Matt as he put his cup in the sink and turned to look at his brother.  
  
"Why don't you Lorna should be home soon with Chris and Angel, I'm going over to the Jericho ranch to pick her up." Said Jeff as he put his coat back on and grabbed the keys to his silverado. "Goodnight Matt, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Bye" said Matt as he watched the lights of Jeff's truck come on and go down the drive. As he turned to put the mug Jeff had into the sink he heard Adora screaming.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As Matt ran into the room adjourning his Adora was thrashing around..  
  
"Marcus. not Marcus too. NO it's all my fault." Said Adora as Matt grabbed a hold of her arms and started calling her name.  
  
"Adora, ADORA wake up hon. It's only a dream." Said Matt as Adora sat up wincing in pain from her wounds. "Hey are you okay.who's Marcus"  
  
"Marcus."said Adora as she started to cry. "He was my partner..they killed him..they killed my best friend"  
  
"Your burning up you have to see a doctor Adora." Said Matt as he felt her forehead.  
  
"NO please no Matt," said Adora pleading with her eyes.  
  
"I'll bring one here you won't have to go to a hospital just let her look at you." Said Matt as he stroked her auburn hair behind her ear. "Please Adora I won't let her hurt you I'll stay right at your side" he whispered  
  
"You'll stay?" Asked Adora in a whisper.  
  
"Yes" whispered Matt as he kissed her before leaving to call the doctor.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Adora I'd like you to meet Dr." began Matt as Adora saw Angel standing behind him.  
  
"Angel Stark." Said Adora  
  
"Adora Sinclair oh girl I've missed you you've been out of touch for so long this time." Said Angel as she hugged Adora.  
  
"You girls know each other." Asked Matt as he leaned against the door.  
  
"Angel's parents adopted me into their family when I was nine after my parent's died. So you're a Doctor now huh?" asked Adora as she talked to Angel.  
  
"Yes I know you don't like Doctors but.." began Angel.  
  
"I like this one you can't steer me wrong you wouldn't do that to me." Said Adora as she hugged Angel again. "I've missed you sis."  
  
"I'll leave you girls alone." Said a smiling Matt as he shut the door behind him. He was totally forgotten about by the girls.  
  
********************************************************************  
"Well, how is she?" asked Matt as Angel came down into the kitchen to were Matt was sitting at the table drinking some coffee which he handed Angel a cup.  
  
"She'll be fine she just got a slight fever I gave her some medicine to take the pain away." Said Angel as she gladly accepted the cup of coffee.  
  
"Good I was getting worried you were up there so long." Said Matt as he took his cup to the sink.  
  
"You like her and yet you just meet her." Said Angel as she followed him to the sink. "Matt promise me you won't hurt her she is very important to me, and she isn't going to give in to her feelings for you so easily."  
  
"You know Angel I don't think I could ever hurt her yet like you said I just met her." Said Matt as he smiled at Angel. "I really like her."  
  
Angel just smiled back this was going to be very interesting getting her little sister to allow herself to fall deeply in love with Matt for Angel could already see it in Adora's eyes she had already fallen in love with him.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"There is still no word from Agent Sinclair the FBI headquarters are starting to fear the worse this is Doug Thomas for KY7 News back to you Bob."  
  
"Matt do you think I should call headquarters." Asked Adora as she walked down the stairs in one of Matt's shirts, which swallowed her up.  
  
"No, If the reporters are already announcing that your missing then if you call in they will report that they found you and the people who hurt you and killed Marcus will be after you here in Cameron." Said Matt as he pulled her down next to him on the couch and put his arm around her. "Besides then they will come knocking on my door and I'd rather have you all to myself."  
  
"Matt.we" started Adora but she was interrupted by Jeff, Lorna (his fiancée), Chris, and Angel walked in.  
  
"Here you go Adora I brought you some of the clothes you left at my house a couple years ago I hope they still fit." Said Angel as she pulled Adora to her feet as all the girls walked up the stairs to get Adora in more appropriate clothes. "Lets get you changed in more appropriate clothes."  
  
"Hey I like what she's wearing now." Said Matt as he winked and smiled at Adora who just smiled shyly back at him.  
  
***************************************************************** Three weeks later..  
  
"Your shoulder's looking a lot better than it was last week." Said Angel as she looked at Adora's shoulder. "Adora?"  
  
"Hum, what did you say?" asked Adora as she pulled the strap of the tank top back up.  
  
"What were you thinking about or should I say who?" said Angel smiling at her sister.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" said a smiling Adora as she moved over to the window of her bedroom and watched the truck pulling up the driveway with the Hardy's and Jericho.  
  
"You like Matt Hardy." Said Angel walking over to her sister watching the guys spill out of the truck. "He likes you."  
  
"Angel I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to him. If the Hernandaz boys find me.I don't want them hurting any of you." Said Adora as Matt waved to the girls and walked into the house with the rest of the guys.  
  
"I talked to Georgie she said that the older man that barged in here was found dead down at the docks." Said Angel as Adora turned towards her.  
  
"And Jimmy the younger boy?" asked Adora.  
  
"No sign. Feared Dead the drug lord you were bringing down is very strict most likely Jimmy is dead. I told Georgie to tell your boss your somewhere safe they have no idea where you are though." Said Angel as Chris knocked on the door and came in.  
  
"I think you girls need to see this news update especially you Adora." Said Chris as they followed him down the stairs to see Matt, Jeff and Lorna crowded around the TV.  
  
"Matt what is it?" asked Adora walking up beside him.  
  
"They found the younger boy dead. Adora the mobs put out a notice for you.dead or alive." Said Matt wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.  
  
A month later.  
  
"Matt I've been thinking, I can't let any of you guys get hurt.I think I better leave." Said Adora as she walked up to Matt wearing one of her best looking outfits that he loved on her which were jeans a white tanktop and a leather jacket which was his.  
  
"Adora I can't let you leave." Said Matt as he walked up to her.  
  
"What?" said Adora in a shocked way.  
  
"I won't let you leave, Good lord Adora I can't let you go out there when the mob is looking all over North Carolina for you. Other people don't think its safe for you to leave here either." Said Matt as he walked around the desk in the den area of the Hardy Ranch. "There's a lot more at stake her then just your well being everyone's heart is at stake, we all care about you and we went to protect you from them."  
  
"I know you, Angel, Chris, Jeff, Lorna all went me to stay but your lives are at risk Matt and I can't stay here knowing that all of you could be hurt or even killed because of me. I can't let them find me because they will come after the people I love and I won't let that Happen I'm leaving Matt." Said Adora as she turned to walk away.  
  
"I won't let you go, My partner and I can't let you go." said Matt as he grabbed her by the arms and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Your partner, who's that Matt," said Adora as she looked at him puzzled by his words.  
  
"I don't want you to go sweet pea." Said Marcus stepping out of the dark corner of the room where Adora never noticed him.  
  
"Marcus, MARCUS" said Adora yelling as she through herself into his arms.  
  
"MI hermananita." said Marcus as he held her close and turned her around as she cried.  
  
"Hermano how.what.?" said Adora as she wiped her tears away and looked at him like she was seeing what she could not believe.  
  
"Ha I finally got her speechless for once." Said Marcus as they laughed. "Your friend Matt Hardy found me at the warehouse half dead and got me to a hospital before it was way to late for your Hermano."  
  
"Matt oh, thank you." Said Adora as she ran up to him and kissed him. "Oh, Marcus I want you to meet my sister I'll go get her."  
  
"What did you do to MI Hermana Matt." Said Marcus as he walked up to Matt. Who looked just a little jealous.  
  
"I didn't do nothing to her why do you say that and what the hell's Hermana mean." Said Matt.  
  
"Your jealous you have nothing to worry about Matt Hermana is Spanish for sister. And the reason I asked you what you did to her is because I've known sweet pea for seven years I know everything about her background she's never let any man come near her and she definitely does not go around kissing total strangers in fact I'll tell you that every time we've been undercover she's never let anyone touch her she saw some bad things when her parents died and that's part of the reason she doesn't let anyone get to close to her. Whatever is between you two I warn you know if you hurt MI hermana I'll come after you, she's my baby. " Said Marcus as Adora ran back in the room with Angel.  
  
"Matt, thank you so much. I thought I lost Marcus and you saved him for me." Said Adora as she walked into the den to see Matt staring at the window.  
  
"Why don't you thank me properly." Said Matt walking up to her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Matt," said Adora as they kissed again.  
  
"Ahem." Said Marcus as he coughed loudly walking into the den. "We got a problem. Angels been kidnapped."  
  
"What.why.how.who?" Asked Adora as she looked at Marcus as he walked up to Matt and Adora.  
  
"Adora, some how they found out about Angel being your sister. Someone in Cameron must know. Also I have even more bad news." Said Marcus as he looked at Matt and then Adora.  
  
"What?" Said Adora as she walked up to Marcus. "Tell me everything I need to know Marcus."  
  
"Hermana sweet, Lucas Davis escaped from prison." Said Marcus as he looked at Adora who looked like she was going to scream. "There has been a demand for Angels life too."  
  
"Who's Lucas Davis?" asked Matt as he looked at Adora who was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"He killed my parents. Is it Lucas who is demanding?" asked Adora as she looked like she was getting some control over herself.  
  
" He's actually teamed up with Dominic." Said Marcus as Chris, Jeff and Lorna ran into the room.  
  
"Where's my wife?" asked Chris demandingly.  
  
"She's been kidnapped Chris. Marcus what do they want?" asked Adora as she seemed to be getting a little angry.  
  
"The one thing I'm not willing to let go of.you." Said Marcus as Matt put an arm around Adora's shoulder.  
  
"Then they got me." Said Adora as she walked out of the room with Matt and Marcus on her heels.  
  
"I won't let you go, Adora. We just can't hand you over to them. They'll kill you. You're the only witness we have to put on the stand to bring Dominic and his gang down." Said Marcus as he followed her down the hallway with Matt beside him.  
  
"I don't care. Do you think I'm crazy they'll kill her in what 48 hours or 75 hours?"Asked Adora as she kept walking.  
  
"24 hours." Said Marcus as he stopped beside Matt and Adora turned around and faced them.  
  
"That is exactly why I'm going." Said Adora as she turned around and headed into the living room.  
  
"Dammit Adora you can't leave I won't let you." Said Matt as he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him. "I love you, Adora. I can't lose you."  
  
"Matt." Said Adora as she kissed him. " I can't lose my sister. I'm sorry."  
  
Adora turned around after kissing him one last time and walked out the door.  
  
At the warehouse were it all started.  
  
"Davis, Dominic get out here now." Yelled Adora as she walked around in the warehouse. "I know you're here."  
  
"Well look who showed up." Said Dominic as he walked out from behind the wooden crates.  
  
"I want my sister back now." Said Adora as she stared Dominic down.  
  
"You do know that you just switched your life for hers." Said Dominic as he pulled his hands out of his pockets.  
  
"Just let her go." Said Adora as she ignored his statement.  
  
"Bring her out." Yelled Dominic as Lucas Davis and Dominic's right hand man Diego held Angel by the arms and dragged her out from behind the wooden crates. "Let her go to her sister."  
  
"Adora, let's get out of here." Said Angel as she ran up to her sister and hugged her. "Come on."  
  
"I'm not going with you Angel." Said Adora as she kept her eyes on the window above Dominic's head.  
  
"What, you can't be serious I can't leave you here." Said Angel as she looked at Adora.  
  
"Did they hurt you, Angel." Asked Adora as she kept her eyes on the window.  
  
"No. I won't leave without you Adora." Said Angel as she grabbed her arms to try and pull Adora with her.  
  
"Don't Angel, I already got you into this mess. I'm getting you out of it now. Here are the key's to my car, take them the car's out front go." Said Adora as she handed her the keys.  
  
"Adora." Started Angel.  
  
"NO, I won't let Chris lose his wife. Angel I'm sorry." Said Adora as she hugged Angel.  
  
"What about Matt you love him Adora." Said Angel as she tried to convince Adora to leave with her.  
  
"I do. But. It doesn't matter get out of her now. GO." Yelled Adora as she walked towards Dominic and Lucas as Angel rushed out of the building.  
  
"You just committed yourself to death, Adora why did you do that?" asked Dominic as he walked towards her.  
  
"I won't let you destroy the people I love. And it doesn't matter anymore I am sick of hiding from you.both of you. You.you destroyed my real family my mother and father were killed by you and you know I can put you on death row all I have to do is tell a jury everything I saw you do everything including how you stabbed my father in the stomach ten times if I remember, and how you raped and killed my mother. No one, not even my best friend and her family who adopted me knows that you didn't only slice my mother to death but also the baby she was carrying." Said Adora with tears streaming down her face pointing at Lucas. "And you I saw the drug deal going down which makes me a witness to your possession and sell of drugs and you know that if I testify against you I could put you behind bars because everyone from the police force, to the families of victims who died on your drugs would all want you in prison for the rest of your life."  
  
"You won't tell anybody that my dear." Said Dominic as he pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at her.  
  
"NO." yelled Matt as he ran into the building.  
  
"I got him." Said Lucas as he pulled his own gun out and aimed at Matt.  
  
"NO." yelled Adora as she ran towards Matt and she heard the gunfire from behind. She felt the bullet hit her in the back just as she threw herself into Matt's arms.  
  
"FBI freeze Lucas, Dominic your both under arrest for kidnapping, escaping from jail, for possession of drug with the intent to sell, and for the attempted murders of two federal agents." Said Marcus as the whole warehouse was surrounded with agents from top to bottom. "We set up shop just before you got here."  
  
"You're forgetting one thing Agent. I just killed your partner." Said Lucas as another agent cuffed him.  
  
"MATT, speak to me." Yelled Marcus as he kept his gaze and gun centered on Lucas.  
  
"She's alive barely. We need to get her to a hospital NOW." Yelled Matt back as he held Adora's body.  
  
"Matt.I love you." Said Adora weakly just as the EMT'S arrived and she went into cardiac arrest.  
  
"NO." yelled Matt as the EMTS pushed him away.  
  
"How is she?" asked Matt as the doctor came into the waiting room.  
  
"I believe she will be just fine." Said the Doctor as he sat down and started to explain Adora's condition.  
  
"Look at him." Said Chris as he and Angel were walking back to the waiting room. "I'll tell you Angel I thought this was just a crush. But he really loves her."  
  
"He does Chris I could have told you that the first day Matt and Adora met. They had the same look in their eyes as I have in my eyes for you." Said Angel as she hugged Chris and walked up to Matt. "How is she?"  
  
"She should make a good recovery but the doctors do think she will have trouble for awhile with her left arm. The bullet tore a ligament in her shoulder just before exiting her chest he said it was like a richeoting effect." Said Matt as they wheeled a sleeping Adora down the hall and into a room. "I won't let her go. I love her to much."  
  
"Marcus should be here any moment now he said he was just finishing up his interrogation." Said Chris as Marcus ran into the room and hugged Matt.  
  
"I know she'll be fine." Said Marcus as he pointed up to the sky. "Prayer always helps. You and I need to talk if were going to be brothers."  
  
A month later.  
  
"Adora, its time for your physical therapy." Said Angel as she walked in to see Adora packing her bags. "What are you doing."  
  
"I'm getting my things together, Angel, I love you but I can't stay. After what I did to Matt, do you know he hasn't talked to me for a month." Said Adora as she threw a pair of jeans into her duffel bag.  
  
"Adora that's because he's been touring Europe with some of the wrestlers. He'll be home soon." Said Angel as she walked up to Adora as she zipped the duffel bag shut.  
  
"He could have called at anytime. But he chose not to. When they had you in their hands Matt told me he loved me and all I did was break his heart and walked away. I didn't say a word to him. And when I was shot I was so weak he must not have heard me. I gotta go my plane leaves in an hour." Said Adora as she kissed her sisters cheek and walked out of the house for the last time.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." said Angel as she walked out of the bedroom and reached for her cellphone.  
  
At the airport.  
  
"Last call for flight 394. Last call."  
  
"Goodbye Matt, I will always love you." Whispered Adora as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I sure hope the woman I lost my heart too isn't leaving before I get the chance to tell her how much she still means to me." Said Matt as he walked up behind her.  
  
"Matt." Cried Adora as he pulled her towards him and held her as she cried.  
  
"I love you so much Adora Sinclair and I would be much pleased if you will be my bride." Said Matt as he pulled a blue diamond ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Matt Hardy I will marry you." Said Adora as the tears continued to roll down her face as she kissed him.  
  
"Let's go home." Said Matt as he walked her out of the airport. "Let's go home."  
  
"Thanks, Angel." Thought Adora as she smiled to herself.  
  
The End 


End file.
